Daniel Logan
Daniel Jaxter Logan was a Navy Security Officer aboard the ISD Evictus, ''commanding the rank of 1st Lieutenant. He was responsible for the Army's platoon of security troopers aboard ship. At 22 years old, he had risen quickly through the ranks. Early Life ''"Growing up with politically successful parents made Logan's life frustratingly comfortable. For this quiet, but adventurous young man, fine dining and theatre were stifling compared to the rush of a slick speeder and his handy blaster. However, the thrill of flying wasn't enough to keep Logan interested in his studies. A dropout from flight academy, Logan wound up in basic training - to the horror of his parents. Here though, is where Logan showed true potential. His sturdy build, likeability and knack for close-quarters combat earned him a one-way ticket to the Evictus. Now Logan strives to make a decent living, protect his little corner of the galaxy and maybe take some hotshots down a peg or two." '~ Lysa Harbrox, close friend' Personality Logan was shown to have a thoughtful and empathetic outlook towards his men, despite his confrontational role aboard ship. It is arguable that he valued his troops' wellbeing over their effectiveness, often letting infractions slide and trying to find peaceful resolutions in every situation. Although light-hearted and easygoing, Logan knew when to put on a serious face for his commanding officers and when to dole out physical punishment. It is this fine line that garnered him respect and admiration among the lower ranking aboard the Evictus. Above all else, Logan was seen as righteous, amicable and loyal (only to the Empire) to the end. Appearance Logan was a Coruscanti Human male, over 6 foot in height. His torso and calves were muscular and his body fat ranged from slim to average. His dark, cropped hair was often seen lifted with an alien product (when not immediately being placed inside a helmet) and he had sharp, ocean blue eyes. Running from his neck to his right elbow was a moss-green "scar" of stained blood vessels; one side effect of a serum given by the late ISB agent, Doctor Sovereign. Sitting above his left hip was a dent-like scar, a self-inflicted blaster wound. Casual Attire * Fitted vest * Flight pants * Running shoes * Comm earpiece * Utility belt ** Scout trooper blaster pistol Formal Uniform * Black officer's jacket, with undershirt * 1st Lieutenant's plaque * Black suit pants * Military boots, with black socks * Utility belt ** Scout trooper blaster pistol Security Armour * Stormtrooper issue, with 1st Security Lieutenant's insignia * Holo-sight A280C blaster rifle * Utility belt ** CA-87 shock blaster ** Z4 riot baton (kinda) Involvement Logan was originally promoted to fulfill the role of squad leader in the late Captain Ravater's illegitimate personal guard. After being blamed wrongfully for the Empire Day massacre, among other things, a considerable amount of his good nature was destroyed. It was clear that his and Ravater's colliding priorities, morals and methods could not co-exist peacefully and the 2nd Lieutenant opted to flee for his life using a stolen Lambda-class transport, headed in the direction of Coruscant. Security holograms gleamed from the Evictus' databanks saved his case in military court and his sentence was altered to have him re-purposed as an ISB special agent, inflitrating a rebel vessel known as the Patience. After revealing its location to his superiors, the ship was decimated and Daniel was rescued by Imperial boarding parties. For his morally questionable work, he was rewarded with a position as 1st Lieutenant of the Evictus ''Army Corps' security division, serving under MCO Valdez and Lieutenant Colonel Tiranis. Trivia * Player username: /u/I_Am_Ravenous. * Logan ate his food quickly, in high quantities and large mouthfuls. This earned him the nickname "Ravenous" during his time as a cadet. * Logan's tendency to refer to the rank of Lieutenant as "L.T." was a reference to the same colloquialism from the sci-fi series ''Battlestar Galactica. * ISTAU's personalised designation for Logan, "Meatbag," was a reference to the Star Wars roleplaying series, ''Knights of the Old Republic, ''where an assassin droid, HK-47, called humanoids by the same term. Category:Stormtrooper Corps